ForgetMeNots
by booknerd3000
Summary: Lily and James Potter both miss the train to HOgwarts for their seventh year. Will they be able to get past their differences and find their way to the castle hidden somewhere in the country?


The scarlet monster screamed, the noise sending the myriad of students scrambling on the platform. The train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was now departing. Kids of all ages jumped on to the train, mere seconds before it began leaving. This is where we meet our main character, Lily Evans. For the first time in Lily's life, she was running late.

To fully understand the enormity of this, you have to get to know Lily a little bit better. She was born in the muggle world. It was a Hallmark family with a sweet, stay at home mother, a father who brought home the bacon and spent weekends with his family, as well as two sisters who got along perfectly for the first eleven years of their life. Everyone they knew was envious of their close knit little unit, and they had good reason to be. Until the summer of Lily's eleventh birthday of course.

"_Lily-flower, you got a letter in the mail!" called Mrs. Anna Evans. Lily's petite form bounded into the kitchen, followed by her loyal sister, Petunia. _

"_Who is it from mum?!" Her voice was excited. Getting things in the mail always made the little girl happy, and gave her a certain sense of importance, as well as making her feel a little bit more grown up. _

"_I don't know flower, there is no return address. Why don't you open it up and tell us who it's from?"_

_Lily observed the envelope for a moment. The paper was thick, obviously expensive. The writing was archaic and beautiful, written in emerald green ink. The seal on the back was purple, with some kind of crest pressed into it. On it were a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a serpent. An unexplained shiver traveled down her spine. This was no ordinary letter._

_Her dainty fingers carefully plied the letter open, and out fell a letter. It was a letter declaring that Lily Evans was witch, and was to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September._

Of course at first Lily and her family believed it to be a hoax. However, upon the meeting of certain boy, Lily Evans was convinced that she was a witch.

_She was swinging so high, she felt as if the swing would come unattached and she would be propelled into the heavens. Her eyes were closed and she was humming a tune. Her stomach was doing pleasant flips each time the swing reached its pinnacle. She was a pendulum, swinging back and forth, back and forth. _

"_Hello Lily Evans." she started, her eyes snapping open and her body tensing. Before she could catch herself, gravity slammed her upon the ground. The impact had not caused any real injury, but she had landed feet first, unpleasantly jarring her left ankle. She cried out in pain, a few small tears leaking out of her big green eyes. _

"_Are you okay!?" The boy asked worriedly. He had not meant to hurt her. _

"_I think I've hurt my ankle."_

"_Let me look." The boy knelt down next to her and tenderly touched her ankle. _

"_Ow."_

"_Try to wiggle your toes. Good, it's not broken then. Probably just bruised."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Severus Snape."_

Though it took some time and a lot of effort on Snape's part, Lily was finally convinced, and in some time so was her family. It did explain all the weird occurrences that always followed Lily. However, this also signaled the falling out of Lily and Petunia. Petunia, now violently jealous of Lily's new ability refused to associated to her "freak of a sister". This broke the young witch's heart, but there was nothing to do about it.

So Lily went off to Hogwarts. She met many good people and made quite a few good friends. Alice and Dorcas quickly became a close trio. She also got close to a certain trouble making group known as the Marauders, though she never quite got along with the most elusive member of group, James Potter.

James, in short, was deeply in love with Lily. Lily, on the other hand, had never been interested in being more than friends. Tensions were high between the two, and before long they were driven to being enemies. Lily refused to remain in his presence besides when forced, and James suffered from unrequited love in silence.

Lily became the sort of person who was all about organization and facts. She was never late, and she always seemed to be working. She was slightly reclusive, her studies and other duties taking precedence over relationships with other people.

This brings us back to the train station, where Lily was running a half an hour late. See, earlier that morning, a very cruel Petunia had turned off Lily's alarm clock, hoping to prevent her from going that blasted school of "freaks". It had almost worked. However, Petunia had not considered the valiant James Potter coming to the rescue. Sort of.

By the time Lily was anywhere near the train it was already chugging by at full speed. James jumped through the barrier only a few seconds behind her. James too was running late on this morning. His hair was extremely disheveled, and his glasses were crooked upon his nose. His shirt was extremely wrinkled, obviously slept in and his shoes were only half on.

"Hello, Evans." He smiled his cute little crooked grin when he saw the love of his life standing dejectedly on the platform. She whirled around. Her fiery hair matched her face, which was red from the exertion of running to catch the train.

"James." When her eye caught the sight of his ace, her heart spluttered. Her face went blank as well as her mind. James's face lit up. She had not called him Potter.


End file.
